Twin Swear
by Ryuhara Shanchi
Summary: sebuah janji yang diucapkan oleh bocah kecil berusia 5 tahun. Akankah janji itu tetap terealisasi?/Saku-chan, kalau kita sudah besal nanti Saku-chan maukan menikah dengan Sasoli?/ side story of 12 CHOICES. Mind to RnR/


**Hola.. Disini Ryu kembali dengan side story fari 12 Choices..**

**Yuk langsung aja..**

**TWIN SWEAR**

**By Ryuhara Haruno**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi K**

**Pair : Sasori x Sakura**

**Rate: K+**

**Warning : OOC, typo (S), dan imajinasi berlebihan.**

**Side Story: Twin Swear**

"Onii-chan." Panggil seorang bocah kecil merah muda yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya, yaitu merangkai bunga.

Tak lama kemudian datanglah seorang bocah laki-laki bersurai merah dengan mata hazel yang jernih. Ia berjongkok di depan bocah merah muda itu sembari memperhatikan apa yang dikerjakan oleh saudara kembarnya.

"Saku-chan membuat apa?" tanyanya.

Bocah yang ia panggil 'Saku-chan' itu menoleh dan tersenyum simpul.

"Aku sedang membuat sesuatu untuk onii-chan. Onii-chan tunggu disana dulu yah."

Ia menunjuk sebuah bangku taman yang terlihat sepi. Maklumlah, kini mereka berdua berada di sebuah padang bunga yang ditumbuhi oleh bunga-bunga yang indah dan ada sedikit ilalang yang tumbuh liar.

Bocah merah itu mengangguk mengerti. Ditangan mungilnya terdapat sebuah rangkaian bunga lily putih yang ia bentuk menjadi mahkota bunga yang indah. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah tampannya dan berbalik sekilas sambil berteriak.

"Saku-chan, cepat yah.. aku ada hadiah untukmu."

Bocah merah muda itu menatap saudara kembarnya dan tersenyum.

"Aku juga punya hadiah untuk onii-chan. Tunggu disana yah!"

Bocah merah itu mengangguk dan berlari menuju bangku yang ditunjuk saudara kembarnya.

**~(())))~**

Seorang bocah kecil yang memiliki iris klorofil tampak malu menatap saudara kembar di depannya. Ia menundukan wajahnya sedikit sembari menyembunyikan tangannya di belakang punggung. Sasori yang kebingungan dengan sikap saudara kembarnya hanya menatap Sakura dengan heran dan memiringkan kepalanya sehingga membuat wajah tampannya terlihat sangat imut.

"Saku-chan kenapa? Ada ada masalah?" tanyanya.

Tangan kecilnya terulur dan menyentuh sisi wajah Sakura, membuat gadis kecil itu sedikit tersentak dan membuat wajahnya memerah malu.

Sasori melihat perubahan wajah adiknya dan kembali bertanya.

"Saku-chan sakit yah?"

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dengan cepat dan menatap sepasang mata hazel kakaknya.

"Tidak kok, onii-chan. Tadi aku hanya gugup saja." Jawabnya sembari kedua kakinya yang bergerak gelisah.

"Kalau begitu, Saku-chan kenapa tampak bingung. Sebenalnya ada apa?" Sasori yang cadel huruf R pun bertanya kembali. Raut khawatir tampak di wajah baby face yang ia miliki sejak lahir.

Emerald Sakura kembali menatapnya. Sebuah senyuman manis tercetak di wajah cantiknya dan ditambah dengan rona pipi yang memerah. Ia berjalan kecil dan berdiri di hadapan Sasori yang tingginya kurang lebih hanya beda 5 cm dari dirinya. Ia mengeluarkan apa yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan di balik badannya. Yaitu, sebuah rangkaian bunga lily putih dan membentuk sebuah lingkaran kecil seukuran kepala mereka.

Sakura meletakan rangkaian bunga lily itu ke atas kepala merah Sasori dan tersenyum malu. Bocah bersurai merah itu pun setengah kaget dan meraba apa yang diletakan oleh adiknya di atas kepalanya. Kemudian sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya dan menatap emerald itu dengan lembut.

"Wah.. Saku-chan membuatkan ini untukku ya? Telima kasih Sakula." Ucapnya jujur.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan masih menundukan wajah cantiknya itu. Tak lama kemudian, Sasori pun juga mengeluarkan apa yang disembunyikan dibalik badannya sedari tadi. Ia mengambil tangan mungil Sakura, dan menyelipkan rangkaian bunga lily yang sama namun dengan ukuran lingkaran yang lebih kecil. Ia memasukan rangkaian bungan lily berbentuk cincin mungil itu di jari manis Sakura dan menatap saudara kembarnya dengan lembut.

"Saku-chan, kalau kita sudah besal nanti Saku-chan maukan menikah dengan Sasoli?" bocah cadel itu berlutut di depan Sakura. Membuat gadis kecil itu terkejut bukan main dan jantungnya berdebar tak tentu.

Iris klorofilnya menatap ke dalam hazel milik saudara kembarnya. Kemudian berpindah ke jemarinya yang sedang dipegang oleh Sasori dan juga sebuah cincin kecil yang terbuat dari rangkaian bunga lily yang tersemat di sana. Sakura merasakan tangan Sasori yang dingin itu meremasnya dengan lembut dan tatapan hazel-nya yang memohon.

Setelah bergulat dengan fikirannya, Sakura tersenyum manis dan menanggukan kepalanya.

"Iya onii-chan, Sakura mau menikah dengan onii-chan."

Sasori yang mendengarkannya pun tersenyum bahagia dan bangkit dari posisinya tadi. Ia memeluk Sakura dengan erat dan berbisik pelan di telinga saudara kembarnya.

"Ingat ya Saku-chan, Saku-chan cuman boleh menikah dengan Sasoli. Kalau kita sudah besal nanti, jangan lupakan janji kita ya?"

Sasoti melepaskan pelukannya dan memberikan jari kelingkingnya di depan Sakura.

"Ayo, kita Twin Swear supaya Saku-chan dan Sasoli tidak lupa."

Sakura menatap jari kelingking Sasori. Ia menganggukan kepalanya dengan riang dan menautkan kari kelingkingnya.

"Iya, Twin Swear. Saku-chan berjanji akan menikah dengan Saso-nii disaat kita sudah besar nanti."

Kemudian mereka tertawa bersama. Membiarkan angin membelai wajah mereka dan menjadi saksi bisu atas sebuah janji kecil yang pernah mereka ucapkan di bawah langit biru, padang bunga lily dan juga Twin Swear yang menjadi janji diantara mereka berdua. Tanpa mengetahui apa arti dari kata 'menikah' yang sudah mereka ucapkan.

**~(())))~**

"Kaa-chan, Kaa-chan.. lihat! Saso-nii membuatkan Saku-chan sebuah cincin."

Seorang gadis kecil berlari kecil menuju sepasang suami istri yang sedang menikmati makan siang mereka. Seorang wanita paruh baya yang memiliki rambut sewarna dengan gadis kecil itu tersenyum dan memeluk putrinya dengan sayang.

"Wah, cantik sekali Saku-chan. Siapa yang memberikannya?"

Sakura tersenyum lebar dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan imut.

"Saso-nii yang membuatkannya. Kata onii-chan, kalau kita sudah besar nanti Saku-chan akan menikah dengan onii-chan."

Ashura yang mendengarkan perkataan polos Sakura sedikit terkejut dan menatap putrid kecilnya itu.

"Apa Saku-chan? Menikah?"

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dengan imut. Tak lama kemudian, munculah Sasori dengan hiasan bunga lily di kepala merahnya. Ia berlari ke pelukan ayahnya dan menyamankan dirinya disana.

"Kaa-chan, Tou-chan. Sasoli ingin bicala." Ucapnya serius.

Ashura yang masih terkejut dengan ucapan Sakura barusan, menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang putra kecilnya itu.

"Kaa-chan, Tou-chan, kalau sudah besal nanti bolehkan Sasoli menikahi Saku-chan?"

Hazel-nya tampak takut-takut ketika memandang kedua orang tuanya itu. Tangan kecilnya meremas ujung kaos yang ia kenakan dan menundukan wajahnya. Shoichi dan Ashura yang mendengarkan permintaan putra sulung mereka pun saling berpandangan.

Mereka cukup terkejut atas apa yang dipinta oleh bocah kecil berusia 5 tahun ini. Berbicara saja Sasori masih cadel, tapi dia sudah berani mengatakan permintaan 'aneh'nya kepada kedua orang tuanya untuk menikahi Sakura. Mengerti kata menikah saja mungkin ia masih diragukan.

Melihat kedua orang tuanya hanya terdiam, Sakura juga bangkit dan duduk di sebelah Sasori. Ia mengambil tangan kakaknya dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut.

"Iya, Kaa-chan, Tou-chan.. Saku-chan bolehkan menikah dengan Saso-nii ketika kita besar nanti?" kini giliran iris klorofil itu yang memohon.

Shoichi yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam pun, kini menatap kedua anaknya itu dengan lembut. Sebenarnya ia tak tega melihat kedua anak kembarnya ini memohon dan menatap mereka dengan memelas. Ia membelai lembut kepala kedua anak kembarnya dan tersenyum.

"Tentu saja boleh, kaliankan cocok." Dengan sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah tampan yang mirip dengan Sasori itu.

Ashura pun juga ikut membelai kedua kepala putra dan putrinya dan melanjutkan kalimat Shoichi.

"Iya, Saku-chan dan Saso-kun sangat cocok. Tentu saja boleh."

Sasori yang mendengarkan itu pun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kedua wajah orang tuanya secara bergantiaan. Sebuah senyuman terbit diwajah tampan miliknya dan memeluk mereka dengan erat.

"Telima kasih ya, Kaa-chan..Tou-chan.. Sasoli pasti akan menjaga Saku-chan." Ucapnya.

Kemudian ia melepaskan pelukannya dari Shoici dan Ashura. Hazel-nya melirik Sakura yang masih terdiam dan kemudian memeluk adiknya dengan sayang.

"Saku-chan, kata Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan kita beldua boleh menikah ketika kita besal nanti."

"Benarkah?" emerald Sakura tampak berbinar mendengarkannya.

Sasori menganggukan kepalanya dengan imut dan menatap iris hijau adiknya dengan lembut.

"Ne, Saku-chan mulai sekalang kita saling mengingatkan satu sama lain ya. Supaya kalau Saku-chan atau Sasoli nanti lupa, kita bisa mengingat janji kita."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. Mereka menautkan jari manis mereka sekali lagi dan berteriak, " TWIN SWEAR!"

Membuat Ashura dan Shoichi tertawa melihat kelakuan anak-anak kembar mereka. Dan secara tidak sadar pun, walau Shoichi dan Ashura menganggap itu semua adalah pembicaraan konyol bocah 5 tahun. mereka melupakan fakta bahwa Sasori tumbuh sebagai anak yang memiliki otak cerdas di atas rata-rata. Dan mengabaikan hal penting bahwa otak anak kecil dapat merekam memori 80 % lebih cepat dari pada otak orang dewasa.

**~(())))~**

**FIN**

**A/N:**

**Ini side story untuk 12 choices.. **

**Kalau mau baca versi multichip, silahkan kunjungi profil ryu yah..**

**Jangan lupa review!**


End file.
